Regulation of cell behavior on biomaterials is an essential element of wound repair and tissue engineering. Cell-to-biomaterial surface interactions are critical to the success of biomaterial design. Cell responses, such as attachment and proliferation, are dependent upon the biomaterial surface properties such as topography, surface energy, charge, mechanical properties, and the presence and concentration of cell recognition peptides.
Modification of biomaterial surfaces may be used to convey information to cells without alteration of bulk material properties. Surface modification eliminates the need to blend materials or to synthesize new materials to achieve desired cell responses, which might negatively impact mechanical properties and/or degradation profiles. In addition, FDA-approved biomedical materials can be significantly enhanced by modification of their surfaces; in some cases reducing regulatory hurdles when compared to introducing or altering bulk material features.
Hence, there remains a need for biomaterials with improved surface modifications for use in medical applications.